Ballerina Barbie
by CretianStar
Summary: Debbie survived her electrocution, and well her mentality changed a little! AU ending.


A/N: So I altered the ending a little... It's an utter crackshot. I don't even care

Enjoy!

* * *

After the almost execution, and Pubert's timely saving of them the Addams managed to uncuff themselves to find Debbie in a heap on the floor. After confirming there was still a pulse in the unconscious blonde, Lurch easily lifted Fester's wife out of the attic and down to one of the many bedrooms in the house.

It would be a few days before Debbie woke up, after a few incantations muttered by Grandma, a small amount of "therapy" offered by Wednesday, and a few emotional speeches by Gomez an Fester alike. She woke on her own time though, Thing rushing down to tug on Morticia's hem before the whole Addams clan would huddle around her bedside.

"Who are you?" A childish lisp would quiz them and there was a moment that flickered between each of the family members.

"I am Grandmama, do you know where you are?" The wizened old woman asked and Debbie recoiled slightly.

"You're not my Grandma."

"No child I am not, but I am a Grandmama, do you know where you are?" She repeated and Debbie thought hard before shaking her head. "You're in the Addams home, how old are you Debbie?"

"Ten." She frowned. "My birthday is soon, where's my mom and dad? Have they gone to get me Ballerina Barbie, that's all I really want!" She said excitedly, bouncing slightly on the bed.

~Addams~

A few days later, a day hastily made up to be Debbie's birthday with a towering white and pink cake dominating the front room and one lone box in a sweet shade of baby blue sat beside it. It had almost killed Gomez to see pastels in his home, but Fester said it had to be done while Debbie was under their care.

Thankfully, Ida and Ernest Addams had offered to take Debbie into their home – they specialised in the more suburban style of Addams life, living under a veneer of coffee coloured walls and mink coloured clothes. They revelled in their internal weirdness while maintaining the outside façade of normality. Personally Morticia didn't understand it but she accepted the range of the Addams' eccentricities, though who would want to ever give up black and cobwebs?!

However, before Ida and Ernest could get there Debbie had proclaimed it was her birthday and she simply must celebrate it with her new guardians. She squealed in delight, clapping her hands at the sight of the cake when Fester had led her into the room. She had taken to wearing pink dresses once more and in all the shopping in the week or so since she had woken had been the worst moments of Gomez' life.

In the end it was Grandmama, and Wednesday's new friend Joel Glicker that had bought the necessities for Debbie. It was Joel and Grandmama that braved the toyshop when Gomez fainted at the door and Fester was barred. It was Grandmama that managed to find the right dresses when she took Debbie shopping. It had been horrifying; so many pastels. Grandmama missed the days of using lead and arsenic in colouring, the rich and sensual hues of the Victorians had been replaced by the insipid pastels, it made Grandmama shiver just thinking about it.

Nonetheless Debbie was ecstatic at the cake, acting like any ten year old did at the sugary magnificence. Then she stared at the box before glancing back at the assembled Addams family.

"You can open it Debbie." Morticia encouraged and the blonde carefully undid the blue satin ribbon before pulling the lid away.

"Oh!" She squeaked and Wednesday winced at the girlishness of the noise. "Oh you got it just right." She reverently lifted the doll from the box and carefully pulled the Barbie away from her protective plastic. "Ballerina Barbie!" She sighed, clutching the doll to her chest before standing and pirouetting across the floor. She paid little attention to the faintly nauseated, definitely dumb-struck Addams. The Addams family who were still trying to grasp the fact that Fester's murderous wife had retracted into the slightly insane ten year old girl before her first murder, the family who were trying to bear with the girl-woman who adored baby blues and primrose yellows and delicate colours. It went against everything they knew, but they were trying. So much so that Wednesday used her cold calculating genius to go the extra mile.

Wednesday realised that Debbie posed a very real threat to her family, and Wednesday simply did not allow other people to break her things, or try to kill her brother – only she was allowed to kill Pugsley. So Wednesday knew that she would need to keep Debbie happy, no matter what capacity the cold blooded killer was now and so Wednesday requested another purchase when Joel left for the shops with Grandmama and Lurch.

"Oh oh!" Debbie cried out as she looked in the bottom of the box. "A tutu!" She squealed and stroked the netting carefully. "Oh it matched Barbie's how wonderful!" She grinned at the family.

"It was Wednesday's idea." Fester offered in the silence and the dark haired girl was soon engulfed in a mound of blonde hair and pink fabric.

"Oh Wednesday it's beautiful, thank you so much!" Debbie kissed her on the cheek before twirling with both the Barbie and the tutu in her grasp. She left Wednesday reeling on the sofa from the avalanche she had just borne the brunt of, and left the others staring at her in abject horror at the dark haired daughter. "I have to get changed! I need some new bows to match the tutu!" Debbie hummed in delight before vanishing from the room, forgetting all about the cake.

~Addams~

It was a weight from their shoulders when Ernest and Ida arrived two days later. Debbie looked a little unsure when they first introduced themselves, looking back at the Addams with uncertainty before Ida started discussing ballet with her, then she fell right into conversation and was soon packing up her few belongings into the back of their Buick.

"Maybe you guys can come out next Thanksgiving?" Ida offered, kissing Morticia on the cheek before shaking hands with Gomez. "I know Little Hope isn't exactly comfortable for you but you'll get to see Debbie!" She shrugged and Morticia smiled. "Did she…?"

"Sign the divorce papers, yes." Morticia nodded. "She didn't understand half of it, but strongly confirmed she was not married and dear Senor Maritelli was happy to agree the divorce." Morticia recalled the brief half hour meeting with the family lawyer and a rather bemused Debbie.

"Thank you Addamseseses!" Debbie called from the car window as they started to pull out through Gate. "I love my Barbie! Come visit!"


End file.
